dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Vicky
Vicky is a sadistic sixteen-year-old girl who babysits Timmy and is a Bellwether lnquisitior. Her really menacing behavior towards Timmy is one of the reasons - if not the main reason - that he has fairy godparents, and most of his wishes involve getting revenge, or simply getting around her. Vicky is typically hired when Timmy's parents make a hasty getaway trip to one of their "adults-only" destinations, leaving Timmy in her cruel hands. Bio Personality Vicky is one of the most horrible and corrupt characters in the series; she cheats at everything she does, lies to parents, loves torturing children (including Timmy and her own sister Tootie), is extremely greedy, and shows absolutely no remorse for her actions. Vicky is not considered to be emotional, but she has shown some occasional positive feelings, and has even been nice to Timmy based on her own will. Her interests are mostly centered around typical teenage girl interest, such as fashion magazines, soap operas, and cute boys, and in earlier cases she would rather simply read a magazine and ignore Timmy rather than torture him. Other times, however, she is more malicious and keeps a collection of medieval weapons that she doesn't hesitate to try to use on those she babysits. Vicky's most popular word would be 'twerp' which she calls Timmy a lot throughout the show. Her goals in life are to become rich, marry someone beautiful, and possibly even world domination. Vicky is not above theft either, one time she sold a person's car off the street simply because she was offered money for it, and then attempted to steal this car again later to sell to a higher bidder.3 She also attempted to bribe and blackmail all the judges into winning the Miss Dimmsdale pageant.4 In almost all instances of wrongdoing however, Vicky's been usually foiled by Timmy and his fairies. Because of her laziness and apathetic behavior, Vicky often overlooks things. She forces Timmy to do her school work for her time to time,2 not a very smart decision considering the fact that Timmy often flunks his own grade and it's hard to see how he would be able to handle high school work (not to mention the fact that Timmy is six years younger than her, and most likely has no grasp of high school education yet). She will frequently get hamstrung somehow by Cosmo and Wanda's magic and will either freak out, or simply not suspect a thing. This is usually because Cosmo and Wanda wipe her memories of these events, or else she simply suspects Timmy and plots revenge on him. None of her plans to get back at Timmy are ever that thought out, such as when she tarred and feathered Timmy only to get stuck in the tar she sprayed in the path of a steam roller.5 Despite her own intellectual shortcomings, she is still able to outwit Timmy's parents and manipulate them better than he can, which makes her one of Timmy's greatest foes. Physical Appearance Vicky has red hair with a ponytail, pink eyes, and usually wears a green midriff T-shirt, and black pants and shoes. She often puts on a softer, sweeter tone in the presence of Timmy's parents and other adults. However, whenever she's alone with one of the kids she babysits, she will scream and holler at them. The only adults Vicky is not sweet towards are her own parents (who have an extreme fear of her) and those she has absolutely no chance of benefiting from. At age fourteen, Vicky wore a green bow in her hair and a green flower on her shirt. At eighteen, she has a more shapely body and wears gold earrings.1 When she was aged down to age five, she wore similar colored clothes, but with a large purple bow in her hair, and has a voice similar to her sister Tootie, albeit slightly lower. Main Weaponry * Red/Green Dual-Phased Curved-hilt Lightsaber * WESTAR-34 Blaster pistol * FNX-9 Pistol Skills and Abilities Lightsaber Combat: Marksmanship: Torturing Skills: Trivia * Vicky makes her appearance in Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Bellwether Inquisitors Category:Inquisitors Category:Characters with Mental Illness Category:Power-Hungry Characters Category:Sadistic Characters Category:Torturers Category:Liars Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Selfish Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Provokers Category:Con Artists Category:Blackmailers Category:The Sith Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Assassins Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Slavers Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Sisters Category:Psychopaths Category:Child Abusers Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Jedi Hunters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Knifemen Category:Axemen Category:Swordsmen Category:Form II Users Category:Sith Apprentices Category:Bellwether Industries